Pay, obey or play?
by Flying-on-a-broom Liv
Summary: Things have been a little quiet for the outlaws of Sherwood since that dreadful business in the Holy Land-A family of actors crosses their path, wanting to put on a play about Robin and his merry men! The Sheriff is dead, Prince John's little brother Philip takes over and love seems to find its way into the heart of a certain outlaw... Can a play really save England? Allan/OC
1. Part 1 - The beginning of the drama

Part 1

It is a warm summer day in England. Or in Nottinghamshire, to be precise, in the forest of Sherwood. This is the home of Robin Hood, together with his bunch of outlaws, where they have lived for a few years now, since Robin came back from the fightings in the Holy Land finding his country rotting from the inside out. The Sheriff of Nottingham is dead, but the problems of his lifetime are far from gone... There are new evils hiding in the midst, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike!

Robin of Locksley, Much the Millner's son, Little John, Allan a Dale and friar Tuck are out scouting in the woods. When the traps are checked and they are ready to return to camp they suddenly hear a noise as coming from a traveling carriage. They quickly hide to see what kind of a catch it might be for them on this day! On the carriage sits a young girl with an easy hold of the reins. She has a pretty orange dress with long, grey sleeves and her hair is also long but golden-colored. Behind her there lies another woman in the hay, smiling to herself. She is older, perhaps around forty years, and wears a blue dress with her brown hair put up like a boll. Around the woman it lies a couple of sparkling boxes, which immediately awaken the outlaws interest. Robin sneaks closer to them and sees that behind the carriage a man is traveling on horseback. He looks normal, although his clothes are also in bright colors and give him away of being a wealthy man. Robin shows a sign to act.

The horse rears as the outlaws run down the hill, firing arrows to the wagons sides. The woman in the hay screams and picks up a sword to defend herself. As she takes a swing at Robin she shouts:

"We are no enemies of the King!"

The man on the horse kicks Much in the head with his left leg and continues on her track of speech.

"We are nothing but common people! We have nothing of value except our honest souls!"

Robin stops as he realizes they have nothing to gain here. The girl in the front of the wagon, who has picked up a stick, fights passionately against John.

"Alright, lads!" Robin shouts. "I think they are telling the truth!"

Allan, who had his target on the man with the horse after Much went down, protests.

"His clothes says otherwise!"

"He is just a simple worker." the woman says. "I'm his wife and that is our daughter."

She turns against Robin and looks at him with sparkling eyes.

"Are you by any chance Robin Hood?"

Robin gives away a big grin.

"Yes, last time I checked."

The woman sighs as if she has been saving air for a long time and smiles. The man laughs and sits off his horse.

"Oh, my dear Mary, we are in luck today!" he exclaims. "It is you that we are on our way to see."

Much arises from the ground, holding his nose.

"What?"

The woman answers.

"Yes! My name is Mary and this is my husband Robert."

They shake hands, gently.

"And my name is Lizzy." the young girl adds, who is still standing on the carriage with the stick in her hand.

Robin crosses his arms.

"What is it you want from me?" he asks. "I take it is rather important when you search in the forest all by yourself's?

Mary nods.

"It is. We want to ask for your permission to let us join you."

The whole gang seem surprised.

"How's that?" John comments.

Robert takes a step forward.

"We are actors!" he exclaims. Robin sighs out of realization. He can now see why the adults clothes are so spectacular, they are costumes! "And we want to put on a play about you and your Merry Men!"

"His merry _what_?" Allan says, unconvinced.

Robin looks seriously at the couple.

"Well, you do not need me to do that! Even if I'm not tempted by the idea, people can do as they please around here."

Now Lizzy jumps off the carriage to join her parents.

"But that's just it!" she says, getting everyones head turn towards her pretty face. "They can't really, if you think about it. But that is not the point here; we want this play to be special and cling true! And for us to be able to seize that, and you as characters, we must be around you. We must see what you are seeing, breath the Sherwood air which you are breathing and here your stories from your own lips."

There is silence for a moment, with everyone taking in what the passionate young lady just declared.

"I'm not being funny, but that sounds like a whole lot of poppycock to me." Allan says, breaking the silence.

She did not see that coming. How rude of anyone to say! she thought, looking at him. But she did not reply that way.

"Well, it's the truth."

" _Funny!_ " her mother exclaims. "That's just what we want it to be! A comedy."

Robin shakes his head and is about to say something when Robert interrupts.

"A lot have happened these past few years that has brought misery and despair to the people of England. And it still does by one merely thinking of it! The men with powers many actions, that often were made in a not even human way, has made almost all the peoples hope of a better future disappear. We want them to laugh and remember the good things too!"

Robin seems quite taken with the humble mans speech. The others as well, but not even close to how taken sentimental Much is, who's eyes have become blank by water.

"There is never to late to share a good-hearted laugh." Mary finishes.

There is silence once more, but this time Much is the one to break it.

"I must say I feel rather intrigued by this!"

Mary, Robert and Lizzy were aloud to stay. They did not make much of a fuss around themselves, but worked quietly in their observations and stayed most of the time at their own side of the camp. Lizzy, on the other hand, has a habit of mingle around and did so all the time. She took an early liking to the "Merry Men" of Robin Hood and spent almost as much time with them as with her own mother and father. But the outlaws did not seem to mind.

Lizzy is both loving with a happy spirit and interesting in conversation. She is very nosy, which Allan finds very irritating, and is good-humored. With Little John she talked about simple, though important things, like handy work and family. With Tuck she talked about religion and she fully admitted that she found the Christian church captivating, although at the same time capturing. They had very deep going talks about it that the others also enjoyed listening to.

Robin and Lizzy often talked about the rights and wrongs of the world. How people with absolutely no sense of justice or humility became the one to rule, etc. Much on the other hand was very eager to talk to Lizzy about pretty much anything! Even though the most occurring subject was, of course, drama and acting.

One day, on an early morning, Lizzy asks Much about Robin. Different perspectives, you know- always good for something to be truthful!

"What do you think about him, honestly?"

"Oh, I love him!" Much answers. "He is everything that should contain in a good man and a master. He has saved my life more times than I can remember!"

Lizzy smiles and looks very thoughtful for a minute or so, watching Robin's sleeping body over by the fire.

"Let me guess, his biggest flaw is vanity?"

Much smiles, amused.

"No, that is not entirely true! But I understand why you would guess that." he says. "He can be a bit stubborn and sometimes, more recently, he only focuses on the bad things... But otherwise he is clean all through!"

Lizzy looks at Much, now even more thoughtful than before.

"Maybe you ought to perform in the play, Much?"

Much's eyes widens.

"What?" he exclaims. "No, I couldn't! I would just spoil everything!..."

"No you wouldn't!" Lizzy insists, taking one hand on his shoulder. "I want you to do it!"

Much's face gets a red-blushed tinge.

"Well..." he starts. "Who would I play?"

Lizzy looks shrewdly at her new friend and opens up her black notebook.

Allan wasn't as easy to talk to for Lizzy, or perhaps it was the other way around. Allan was reluctant to the idea of having him portrayed in a play, while Much on the other hand was nothing but buoyant! Sometimes the two, Lizzy and Allan, were completely numb in each others presence and other times the others had to put up with brief disputes between them.

Later, on the afternoon, Much and the actor family went out in the woods, away from camp. When they returned he was fully dressed in costume- green tights and a pointy, green hat with a feather in it! The others looked chocked and wondering at him first.

"What the heck are you wearing?!" Allan exclaims.

Everybody laugh. Much is shining out of complete joy as he walks among them, showing off.

"What does it look like?" Much answers, proudly. "These are called _tights_!"

"You are not going to be a part of all this, are you?" Little John asks as he is leaning against his big wooden staff.

Much smiles.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to _play_ a part in all this!"

Lizzy comes up behind him.

"From now on you may call him Robin Hood!" she exclaims and everyone laughs again. Even harder this time.

"You can't be serious!" Allan points out. Lizzy looks at him with a face showing her growing annoyance towards him.

"Why do you say that?" she asks, correcting Much's hat. "Jealous?"

He snorts out of pity.

"Hell no! Look, I'm not being funny, but if you insist on doing something like this you can at least do it proper!" he says. "Why embarrass yourself more than necessary?"

Lizzy takes a step forward, closer to him.

"It you haven't noticed yet, _Mr Dale_ , acting is all about letting go of ones strings." she contradicts. "And of not caring whether you look silly or not!"

Much seems to be saddened by her words. Does he really look silly? Mary puts a hand on his shoulder as to reassure him that is not the case. Lizzy puts her hands on her waist and Allan looks almost a bit intimidated by her coming forward that way. But he is stubborn, just like her, and keeps on talking in the same unwilling tone.

"It's Allan _a-Dale_ , for your information."

She does not pretend to have heard his remark and continues.

"...When playing a comedy, like we shall, you shouldn't be afraid of taking it all the way! Right dad?"

Roberts head is turned up to meet his daughters sudden gaze. He did not see it very likely, by looking at the present discussion, that he would be joining his daughter and therefor he was chocked by the sudden invite. He chooses to make an easy escape of it.

"That's right, my dear."

Lizzy turns back to Allan. The way he sits like that makes her sick with disgust. Leaning against the boulder in the light of the fire. He is just so lazy! she thought.

"Perhaps you are of the more tragedy-liking sort?" she philosophizes on. "I guess we're all different."

All of a sudden, Mary jumps up out of the blue (or dark looking at the evening hour) and claps her hands together.

"Speaking of tragedy, would you like to have us perform a play for you?" she wonders, looking at Robin across the fire. "We haven't really shown you what we can do yet."

They all agreed on it and as soon as they had finished eating the drama family made themselves ready.

The play began with Lizzy coming forth, dressed as a fool, clearing her throat.

" _'Have you ever heard of a mighty kingdom, which was ruled by a king named Pendragon'?_ " she says with a funny, playful, though serious voice which made Much give away an easy laugh of exaltation. " _'The story goes like this! Not too long ago there was a king named Arthur Pendragon. He was handsome, great, loving and just as a ruler but even more so as a man...'_ "

As Lizzy is speaking, Robert enters the stage wearing a golden crown on his head.

" _'He had the good fortune of being married to the kindest and most good-hearted of women, the Lady Guinevere of Leonesse.'_ "

Mary comes out and together with Robert they give the impression of the king and queens love for one another, which they did not have to play by the look of it. The fool continues.

" _'Guinevere showed to be as brave as King Arthur himself and her wisdom made her highly respected by the people of Camelot. Their love shined brighter than all the stars in heaven. It was truer than the clearest water and a wish come true from a coin in a wishing well.'_ "

She stops and takes out a violin which she puts in her lap. A scene is performed and ends with Arthur asking Guinevere to dance. Then Lizzy picks up the violin and starts playing a beautiful, soft melody from where she is sitting beside the stage.(Arthur & Guinevere Theme, BBC Merlin) Robin thinks of Marion and all their wonderful memories. He feels sad and tries to prevent the tears from falling while Allan finds it very difficult not to look at Lizzy as she plays.

The story continues and Lancelot, the king's most trusted knight of the round table, is called to Arthurs room. Lizzy enters the stage, dressed in armor and a short, dark wig. When Guinevere meets Lancelot's eyes, hers widen and they look at each other as they were frozen in time...

Later, as the king lies dying on the ground he utters with his last breaths:

" _'Take care of her, Lancelot. My first knight.'_ "

Then he looks at Guinevere.

" _'And you, my love, take care of him. Life is filled with too much fighting, cheating and dreadful happenings that it does not hurt having someone watching your back. Camelot will live!'_ "

Arthur stops breathing and as Guinevere burst into tears Lancelot arises. His hand is wrapped tightly around the queens.

" _'So be it.'_ "

The gang sits quietly, all with glittering eyes, not knowing until Lizzy gives away a smile that the show is over. They clap their hands together while the actors thank them.

Afterwards, when everyone are getting ready to go to bed, Allan finds Lizzy sitting by herself behind one of the bigger trees.

"Hey there." he says and Lizzy looks up. "What ya' doing?"

"Nothing much." she answers, giving him a hasty look.

Allan stands silent for a moment then he sits down a bit away from her, thought still beside her.

"That was some show you put on there!"..." he says, trying to be friendly.

"Thanks. So tragedy _is_ more your thing, is it?" She teases him a little.

Robin walks by them and smiles.

"Good night then!" he exclaims. "Thanks for the show."

Just as he is about to leave he hesitates.

"Are Guisborne going to be in the play?" he asks, curiously.

Lizzy tells him that that is fully possible, but nothing is decided so far. He smiles and turns to Allan.

"Well, if he is, maybe you should help Lizzy with his part! If it will be, as you say, _truthful_ then I'd like to see his face when he sees it!"

While Robin walks away, Lizzy looks wondering at Allan.

"What was that about? How do you know Guy of Guisborne?"

Allan looks down and picks up a branch on which his fingers touches constantly. He takes a deep sigh before answering.

"It's kind of a long story..." he says.

Lizzy smiles.

"Well I've got time."

Without looking at her he tells her the story about when he betrayed Robin and the others and became one of Guisborne's men.

"Why did you do it?" Lizzy later asks.

"I guess I couldn't take always being inferior to Robin!" he says. "I wanted thing for myself but forgot what it was I did and who I hurt..."

No one says anything for a while. They are just listening to the soft night's breeze and the birds calls.

"I'm the black sheep of our gang and will always be." Allan continues. "Even thought my friends were kind enough to let me back in."

Lizzy nods.

"You know, I as well have one of those stories laying in my past." she says, with an easy smile.

Allan looks at her, surprised and curious.

"What?"

When Lizzy was younger, about 18 years old, she took a fancy to the same farmboy who her best friend, Sarah, was madly in love with. And it was not like she liked him nearly as much as Sarah, she did not in fact, only found him deeply attractive. Even though Sarah, unknowing of Lizzy's fling, continued loving that boy and only shared this love with her best friend Lizzy kept on seeing him in secret. It all ended with that Sarah caught them and Lizzy lost her best friend for life.

"She was very stubborn and even though I told her how sorry I was about the whole thing, she wouldn't give in. As a memory of her I took on that stubbornness and have kept it with me ever since."

"What happened to the boy?" Allan asks.

Lizzy sighs and gives away an hopeless smile.

"Well, it turned out that he had more than enough without me playing my part."

She giggles a little and Allan does to.

"I'm not being funny, but that seems like a real waste of a good friend." he points out.

Lizzy nods, acceptingly.

"Yeah..."

After their talk they said good night and the lights of Sherwood disappeared one by one as the dark took over.


	2. Part 2 - A prince and the heroine

_**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy my second chapter/part of my fanfiction story Pay, obey or play? :-) **_

_**Reviews or comments are welcomed and valued!**_

Part 2

OUTTAKE FROM LIZZY'S NOTEBOOK:

 _The part of: ALLAN A DALE_

 _-Member of the Merry Men._

 _-Qualities: Funny, simple and tricky at the same time. Do not hesitate to get his opinion known, to his (dis)advantage._

 _-Plays the banjo._

The next day began with everyone feeling surprisingly happy. It was a sort of soft calmness lying in the air and there seemed to be no trouble for as long as any of them could see. Much had a few lessons in drama with Robert and Mary while Lizzy continued to get hold of the upcoming play itself, the "writing it" part.

Robin decided after several hours that he and two more would go to Locksley for a visit. Robin insisted on Much's going along with him, even though he opposed it promptly, and Allan volunteered. Lizzy is by now aware that Locksley is the place of Robin's hometown and immediately saw a chance to deepen the play. She eagerly asked Robin for permission to join them and it was decided that she would.

"I will keep an eye on here!" Much ensures her parents. Lizzy gives him a cold look.

"I have to eyes of my own to orient myself with, thank you!"

The trip to Locksley was as ordinarily as ever and the visit also did not show any signs of disorder. Lizzy thought the old village very fine and lovable; everyone know each others faces and share their lives with one another without the difficulty of any outer grudges. In her eyes it was almost the perfect society, except for the fact that the people should not be poor or used for someone else's greater purpose, which this village unfortunately had suffered a lot from. It was what the Sheriff had done to them the whole of his rule.

Robin got word of a little town gossip and it all seemed centered around just one man, and this man, unexpectedly, was not himself. The brother of Prince John and King Richard, the younger Prince Philip, had apparently made up a camp in the village of Bree. There, he had taken control of the villagers and forced them to pay huge sums in taxes while making room for the building of his new royal nest! This troubled Robins mind greatly. The people call this prince "evil itself" or, more often mentioned, "Sheriff Vaisey's reincarnation", which did not make his thoughts grow any easier.

On the way back to camp a couple of hours later, when the group is crossing a meadow which glimmers lightly in the sunlight, Much asks Lizzy a question.

"Do you have all the characters sorted out?"

"Yes." she answers and picks up her notebook from her bag. "At least the main ones! They are all written down here."

She gives it to him and he stops while starting to read.

" _Much the Millers son_!" he exclaims. " _Funny, bright and courageous_! Well how about that!"

Allan gets interested.

"Bright?" he wonders. "Really?"

"It says so here!" Much defends and keeps on reading. "Here we have you, Allan! _Funny, simple and tricky at the same time. Do not hesitate to get his opinion known, to his... Advantage. Plays the banjo_!"

The latter made Allan forget about Much's hesitation when he read the word _advantage._ (Of course _you_ , dear reader, knows that it was not quite what Lizzy had written!)

"I play _what_?"

Much laughs happily.

"I suppose they add a couple of things to make it more fictional."

Allan snorts.

"Like they added _bright_ on your behalf." he says. "I'm not being funny, but are you really aloud to do that? Just make such things up about actual people?"

Lizzy turns around but do not answer him directly.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but it sounds like..." He is interrupted.

"Poppycock?" Lizzy teases him.

He looks disturbed at her, but still calm.

"I was about to say that it's wrong."

She smiles teasingly at the stubborn companion.

"If you really want me to change it, Allan, I will." she says. "It is as Much said. But are you sure you do not have a musical vein inside you? Hidden if anything!"

Robin and Much laughs.

"Well, we just might find that out." Robin adds, smiling widely.

They walk along quietly and enters the forest once again. Much walks with his head down in Lizzy's book. All of a sudden he shouts out.

"I've just come across Marion's name!"

Everyone stops except for Lizzy, who keeps on walking with her spirits up.

"Is she going to be a character in the play?" Much asks.

Now Lizzy stops and turns around finding the three outlaws looking wonderingly at her.

"I'm not sure yet..." she answers. "I only just heard of her today."

"How did you hear of her?" Robin asks, irritated and saddened.

"That nice lady Wilma and her family mentioned her. They spoke of her with such admiration and love that I couldn't help wanting to know more."

Her voice is lowered and so is her head.

"Then I asked where she could be found and heard about what happened in the Holy Land..." She cannot finish her sentence and swallows. "I am so sorry."

Robin holds back the tears that are about to show in his eyes. Then, he becomes angry at the awaking of his loved ones memory.

"So you understand why I do not want her to be a part in all this?"

She nods.

"Yes, I do. But that don't change the fact that I very much want her to."

"No!" is Robins absolute answer. "Out of the question!"

Sarah's overtaken stubbornness will not give in so Lizzy continues.

"But she is the perfect female part that will complete the play!"

"Well if you want to make it real into the smallest detail why don't you also bring up all the true information that Allan gave to Guisborne! Why don't you give away more of his betrayal?" Robin shouts, pointing a finger on a nervous Allan.

"Hey, leave me out of this, mate!"

Lizzy sighs as to calm herself.

"He may have betrayed you but not completely." she continues. "If he had gone all bad he wouldn't have hesitated leading the Sheriff's men straight to your camp and have it over with!"

Robin does not want to listen anymore and walks away back to the camp. Much cries after him with no effect. Then he turns against Lizzy and Allan.

"We better head back." he says and takes the lead as they start walking.

"You defended me." Allan points out to Lizzy.

Lizzy is still too irritated to act all friendly again and only mumbles a bitter "So what?" in reply.

"Nothing." Allan replies. "I just didn't see that coming from you."

"Well you don't know me, Allan."

Allan looks at her, thoughtfully.

"You know that's not fair if you think about it." he says. "You know lots 'bout me while I know barely nothing of you."

She nods.

"I guess it is a bit."

They walk in silence for a few moments, then Much, who has been walking ahead all the time, meets up with them.

"You'll have to forgive Robin." he says, apologizing to Lizzy. "He can be quite troublesome when he is upset. Especially when it comes to her..."

Lizzy shakes her head.

"No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone on like that. I understand his pain, it is horrible having to loose someone you love."

Lizzy's face gets a sad shade over it. Much sees it and thinks it too distressing to fit her all so positive personality. Therefore he tries to cheer her up.

"Well, you did go on a _bit_ much."

His smiling face and puppy eyes makes her smile again, comfortably.

What happened next is that Lizzy left Allan and Much when they had almost arrived at the camp again. She said she wanted to be alone for a while and went for a walk to clear her thoughts. Robin, who was still very upset after Marion being mentioned, demanded that Robert and Mary would leave the next day. Much begged and pleaded so that they would stay, but Robin had grown tired of all the drama and was not going to change his mind.

"I've had enough of this foolishness!" he exclaims, angrily while walking pass Allan. Much looks annoyed at him.

"Well, you should be happy!" Much says, very sad about the whole thing.

The evening came, but Lizzy had still not returned from her walk. There had been absolutely no sign of her. Robert and Mary was not at all worried at first, but when they woke up the next morning and still could not find her they got frightened. They went for Robin for advice and got it, luckily, since Robin had spend the night cooling down and did not object sending out everyone to look for their daughter.

At the same time Lizzy had been captured by Prince Philip, or not by him personally but by his guards, who had taken her to his camp close by the forest in the town of Bree. She had fallen asleep by a tree when they found her. When she actually got to meet his highness in person she judged him to be of the very unlikable sort:

Prince Philip is by no means a better man than his older brother, quite the contrary! He is violent, self-obsessed, blonde and good-looking though very nasty in his behavior. He has a very short temper and is not quite as stupid as his brother. To Lizzy's abomination he quickly took a fancy of her. She is not afraid of him, only stubborn as always and angry for not letting her go. She do not flatter him like most people, who do it out of fear, but constantly tries to make him aware of his being a tyrant. Then he starts threatening her, which makes her unsure of what to do...

Robin, in all his cleverness, comes up with a plan to rescue her which goes like this: While distracting the guards one of them is supposed to sneak inside the prince's tent and as quickly as possible get her out. They disguise themselfs as common town folk and head for Bree. Things are really as bad as Robin feared and the people is being mistreated in more ways than one. They _did_ have enough money and food for their humble living but ever since the prince took over their lands all he has done is taking it away from them. They are met with scared faces as they walk by the small cottages, finally arriving at the market, where the huge white tent stands tall over more than half of it.

"Go." Robin gives the signal.

From different directions Robert and Mary starts walking against each other. They bump in to one another and starts quarreling. People comes closer to them to find out what is going on, only to see Mary hit Robert hard with her fist! A fight takes its form and it becomes an even bigger one when Little John and friar Tuck joins in the dance with the prince's guards. Now Robin sends Allan on his way! Allan walks pass the guards and soon finds himself inside the tent. At first it seems empty, but then he hears voices coming from the other side and he slowly leans forward behind one of the white curtains. There he sees Lizzy sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with Philip standing right opposite her, containing a observing look on his grinning face.

"Lizzy..." he says. "That must be short for Elizabeth. Am I right?"

Lizzy swallows and answers, feelingless.

"Yes."

He smiles and his white teeth almost blends her as a spot of sunlight bounces at them.

"A young actress fell asleep in the woods and then found her way here! Can you believe it?" Philip exclaims more to himself.

"I did not find my way here, as you are well aware of. _Your_ men took me by force!"

Philip laughs.

"You're quite right, but none the less I rather enjoy bending stories a bit for my own amusement!"

"So I see." is Lizzy's only comment.

Philip keeps on talking.

"Stand up!" he demands as he himself sits down on a chair.

Lizzy do what he says. He looks at her from the top down and smiles again.

"Entertain me, please, Elizabeth!"

At first she do not do anything, just stands straight in her own silence. Philip seems unusually patient. She sighs. There is no getting away of it this time, Lizzy! she thinks. You might as well do something!

" _When his temper is read,_

 _I'd like to toast him for bread._

 _He's evil, but nice,_

 _just as a bucket of ice._

 _Once a destroyer,_

 _always a lawyer_

 _To the man with the pointy horns."_

Philip claps his hands together and rises from the chair.

"That was a nice little riddle, Elizabeth!" he exclaims. "But I would much rather like to see you dance..."

He grabs her by the head.

"... And take your clothe-items off one by one as you go along."

Lizzy backs off.

"You disgust me!"

Philip laughs an evil laugh and is just about to take another grip around her when Allan chooses to act. He has his sword raised high and his determined clear blue eyes pierce through Philip's brown-red ones.

"Well, what do we have here?" Philip observes with his arms in the air. "Another actor? Or just a green man from the forest?"

Philip takes out his sword and swings at him before Allan has time to think, but he instinctively jumps away from the blow.

"Let her go!" Allan shouts.

"Why should I?" Philip replies. "Can't you see that we are right in the middle of an act?"

Lizzy feels the need of saying something.

"What are you doing here?" she asks Allan.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you, could we? Not to this royal bastard anyway."  
Philip smiles widely.

"Robin will make you pay for everything you've done!" Lizzy warns.

Philip's face gets all long, as if he is surprised about something or have just realized a matter of great importance.

"Yes...!" he starts. "My brother has told me all about you. The gang of Robin Hood! But I never thought you'd show up quite this soon. It is only my second week here, you know!"

Now Philip stares at Allan, just like a flesh-craving vulture with its eyes set on the pray.

"John says that you are too good to be defeated, but I don't believe that..." he continues. "I'm going to be the one and only to kill the famous Robin of Locksley and then..."

He turns his head against Lizzy.

"..You and I will continue."

Allan and Philip starts fencing, moving around to just about every spot in the room. After a while Philip manages to disarm Allan, who now stands with a sword to his chest.

"Say goodbye, Robin Hood!"

Just in the right time for it Lizzy wakes up from her incapability of action. She pics up a letter weight from the closest table, in the shape of a stone board with a human scull upon it, and hits Philip with it in the back of the head. It only took one blow to knock him out and he falls down on the ground with his sword beside him. Lizzy stands, shaking, with the letter weight still in her hand while meeting Allan's gaze.

"Are you alright?" says Allan and pics up his sword.

Lizzy sighs out of relief.

"Now I am." she answers with an easy smile.

"Are you going to send us away?" Lizzy asks Robin as they are walking back to camp. He wakes up from a deep thought and looks at her, nodding.

"But not just yet." he says. "Much is too happy having you here."

Lizzy smiles, relieved. They keep on walking in silence, though Much makes himself very loud talking with Robert and Mary about their usefulness making the distraction-scene. Even Robin have to admit that it did not hurt having actors on your side.

"What are you thinking about?" Lizzy asks him, gently, not wanting him to go angry all over again.

"I'm thinking about Prince Philip..." he starts. "The late Sheriff... Guisborne... Many things."

"Only people by the sound of it? People you can't stand."

He looks at her once more, the previous grin is wiped off and replaced by a sad gaze.

"I'm afraid that my mind's been set on only people of that nature for some time now. What they've done." he admits. "But I don't know what to do about it. I used to be full of ideas, but this year has not brought any of them. Not one single thing."

Lizzy takes a soft hand along his arm, just smoothly touching it, as to comfort him.

"Not yet." she says. "You know that was quite a line you just gave away!"

He giggles a little, amused by her considerate and humorous personality. She is really something! he thought, smiling.


	3. Part 3 - Let the games begin!

**Hello people! Here comes the third chapter/part of my fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE comment and review! (if it's not too harsh feedback) Thanks for reading!**

Part 3

Much found himself unable to shut up through the whole evening. Long after dark he went on and on about ideas he wanted to give to the play, which in the end everyone (including the actor's family) thought very irksome! When they woke up at morning he stumbled out of bed, exclaiming he had had a dream about it all that all of them had to listen to! If Lizzy was her casual self she would have joined Much in his plotting but she did not know how Robin would react if she went on like yesterday never happened, and therefor she just smiled.

"There I was, among the trees, seeing this beautiful girl who looked at me with glittering eyes!" Much tells. "I embraced her and was just about to kiss her when Guisborne storms in out of nowhere with his sword raised above his head!..."

He is interrupted by Allan, who clearly have had enough of his friend's talking.

"Why don't you just shut up, Much! No one even knows if there's gonna be a play!"

Allan said what everyone else were thinking. Now they all look wondering at each other, waiting for someone to break the awkward ice. At the same time Robin's face had gotten a peculiar turnaround! He looks straight into the ash that's left from the previous fire with his eyes widened plus that his upper lip is a little bit uplifted. Although no one seems to have noticed.

"There will be a play."

Non of them can believe what they've just heard, or who the person is whom spoke it! Robin sees up at the rest of his gang with his one and only determined look, the one he had not been able to possess for months!

"There _will_ be a play." he says again. "It _will_ be about us. It _will_ bring both laughter and tears but most important it will bring justice for those who've lived without it! Unsolved crimes shall be brought to light!"

There are still unsatisfied question marks inside the others heads, but I dare say all of them felt intrigued. Much is almost jumping up and down in complete joy even though he, as the rest, has no idea where Robin's thoughts are headed.

"Please explain, Robin!" Tuck wonders.

Robin rises from the big tree branch he has been sitting on.

"The Sheriff may be dead but not his most trusted ally." he says. "Guisborne. Guisborne is still out there, hiding behind every wealthy enemy of King Richard he can find! It wouldn't surprise me if he sits on Prince Philip's shoulder as we speak!"

"What's your point, Robin?" Allan adds.

Lizzy hushes at him, which only makes him angry.

"Do not tell me to...!"

She does the same thing again and looks back at Robin, who continues. Allan is overwhelmed.

"Since Marion's death I haven't been able to think, or feel, without being filled with this massive wave of pain inside me! he exclaims. "There are no words that can describe what that feels like. I am haunted by the fact that Guisborne walks free and no one, except for us, knows what he's done!"

"So we will have the play show it to them." Lizzy adds.

Robin looks at her gratefully for her taking his side.

"Yes." he confirms.

A few long seconds passes with only silence filling up the air. Allan stops leaning against the tree next to him and looks from Lizzy to Robin.

"I'm not being funny, but isn't that quite a risk?" he points out. "Having Guisborne's part in the play I mean."

Much intervenes.

"You did not think of that before."

"Well I hadn't thought about it then!"

Lizzy puts her hands together and Robin sighs.

"We take risks every day, Allan." he says.

Allan crosses his arms by his chest.

"Not like this we don't!"

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Lizzy asks Allan. He had been spoiling her creativity too long so frankly she did not want to take it anymore.

"We do the play." John adds his liking and Robin smiles thankfully against him even though neither Lizzy nor Allan seemed to notice.

"That's called being a realist." Allan defends himself.

She shakes her head.

"No, that's called being a pessimist." she contradicts. "You should be more supportive towards Robin and focus more on the possibilities!"

Allan clearly want to say something in return, something bold or even vulgar, but he is prevented from making a fool of himself by a laugh coming out of Robin.

"Cheer up, Allan!" he exclaims. "This might turn out to be more fun than robbing the tax coach."

They all giggle, some out of simple pleasure and others with pleasure but not merely as pleasing. Allan for one.

So, the play about Robin Hood and his Merry Men would be created with a secret purpose- to let out what really happened in the Holy Land- for the sake of the people but also for the wealthy men of power. Friar Tuck let a pigeon be sent to the king's army in Acre that a play would be held to England's honor, signed by Robin of Locksley. Almost immediately rumors spread that the king was going to return! The outlaw gang saw this as nothing else but a chance of their plan to succeed, for if the king was to see the play England might yet be saved!

"Robin!" Mary says and he walks up to her and Robert. "We have a problem... We'll be needing more actors."

Robin looks thoughtful for a moment then he turns around to meet the faces of his friends. He smiles shrewdly and John understands exactly what it is he is thinking of.

"No, Robin!" he exclaims and shakes is hairy, unbrushed head.

Tuck just laughs a deep laugh from the stomach.

"No way I'm wearing tights!" Allan exclaims.

 ** _THE LIFE AND LEGEND OF ROBIN HOOD_ ****CAST:**

 **Robin Hood** \- Much

 **Marion** \- ?

 **Little John** \- Robert

 **Allan a Dale** \- Tuck

 **Friar Tuck** \- Luke, Will Scarlett's brother

 **Much the Millers son** \- Allan

 **Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham** \- Mary

 **Guy of Guisborne** \- ?

Lizzy is picking flowers on the meadow one day. She truly loves flowers, especially when she has handpicked them herself. She finds it a very pleasurable way of cleansing her head- flower after flower... She picks them until it has become a wonderful bouquet!

"This one suits you." Robin says and she turns around only to find him holding up a pink _gaura_ , in front of her. She takes it from him and puts it behind her left ear.

"I'm glad you and your family are still among us." he says. "I know I haven't been the easiest to handle at times..."

Lizzy giggles by the thought of it, but then she thinks of her constant arguments with Allan and she smiles.

"Do not worry, Robin." she says. "You are by far _not_ the worst person I've had to handle while here!"

He smiles back at her, while having to peer because of the sunlight on his face.

"He likes you, you know."

She seems surprised.

" _Allan?_ "

"You must have noticed him looking at you." he continues. She answers that she honestly have not thought about it but Robin can tell from the look on her face that she is starting to think about it.

"Anyway... Lizzy, I would like to ask something of you."

"I'm listening."

He takes a small breath.

"I want you to play the part of Marion."

She just stands there with her mouth open, almost dropping her flowers to the ground.

"Why me?" she merely asks.

He smiles.

"Because having gotten to know you I feel I can trust you with it. You are kind, considerate... beautiful... And you have a fiery spirit. Just like Marion."

Lizzy is quite touched by his words and presses his hand in gratitude.

"You are also the only female actor besides your mother and I thought it only fair that Much would play against someone that will go easy on him."

They laugh and Lizzy nods.

"Alright, I'll do it. On one condition..."

Robin listens, curiously.

"That you will play the part of Guisborne."

Now it is Robin himself that is the one standing frozen with mouth open. He had totally underestimated what she was going to say. But even so, he agrees. He do not know why but he agrees and that is that.


	4. Part 4 - Red lines and empty characters

**Hi, you all! Here comes the fourth, much longer, part of my fanfic about Robin Hood and his theatrical adventure! Read it, enjoy it, review it! Thank you! :-)**

Part 4

"No, no, no!" Lizzy exclaims while sitting impatient on a rock with Robin in front of her. They are practicing a scene and clearly she is not too pleased with him.

"You have to put more feeling into it, Robin! Like you really mean what you are saying!" she continues.

Robin is annoyed but still tries to concentrate on his task and starts from the beginning of the line. This scene takes place while Guisborne is having a long monolog with himself about his relationship with the Sheriff. In it he is thrown between his greed and his conscience, which makes it a key-scene to what will follow! Robin speaks the lines from his stomach, and that is jolly good, although none of it seems believable to Lizzy. She raises her arm as to stop him.

"What is it now!?" Robin says. He seems quite rebellious about her constant interfering.

"I do not get the feeling that you understand Guisborne! And that is something you must for it all to work."

Robin puts his arms in a cross over his chest and snorts out of ignorance.

"Of course I do not understand him! He is the worst sort of a man you can ever find!" he replies. "Nothing he has done has been for any good. And I mean _nothing_!"

Lizzy shakes her head, looking down and into her own thoughts. Then she looks up with renewed forbearance and meets his distressed eyes.

"That may be, but either way you have to _accept_ it for the sake of your performance." Lizzy implicates. "You must accept the part you've been given."

Robin feel very strongly to begin an argument with her about the whole thing. But some level inside of him tells him that she is perfectly right in this matter and he stops himself, trying once again to satisfy her severe judgement- with much better results!

"You know, I haven't really met Guisborne in person..." Lizzy confesses when she and Robin are finished for the day. "But now it feels as if I have."

Robin hits her friendly in the back and smiles. They are greeted by Mary and Robert, who embrace their daughter most lovingly. Allan and Much is working on some of the props, swords and such made of wood, while John are busy helping Tuck rehearse one of his scenes. All of a sudden Tuck picks up a banjo, which Robert earlier that day had fetched for them, and starts playing a little song. (Cartooned Robin Hood Movie Theme) The others look at him wondering at first, almost directly smiling. Tuck starts to whistle the playful melody as he lightly touches the instruments strings. Allan gives away an amused laugh and the others laugh as well. Robin takes a step forward and grabs Lizzy by the arm, pulling her into a dance around Tuck. Much claps his hands rhythmically to the music and Robert and John does too. Mary walks up to Allan who she invites for a dance and he gladly accepts.

"Don't mind if I do!" he says, happily, while swinging his partner out on the dance floor. That hour certainly was the happiest one yet. No tension, no grudges, only sincere joy.

Robin was right in his conclusion that Sir Guy of Guisborne had taken shelter behind the back of Prince Philip. Marion's father is again Sheriff, although not even he knows the full story of his daughters death or would be able to do anything even if he did... But that will all change and then Guisborne will have no where to hide. That is the present plan anyway and even though chances are it will end in failure they do not think about it. They walk in the footsteps of Lizzy and focus only on the possibilities.

Allan is walking against the camp. He had been hunting deer but only managed to hit three unfortunate rabbits. It would hardly be enough to give satisfaction to every single one of them, but it would have to do. He seemed to have a lot on his mind recently, more than what his usual senses could bare, and therefore he lost concentration. Lizzy is not his type at all, he philosophizes. Not if you look at his previous attachments. Those girls usually feels easier to like him, they are flirtatious and chatty, and whatever relationship it has a tendency of not lasting very long.

But that is a part of who he is! according to Allan. Even Lizzy had figured that out by observing them so closely these past few months. He fancies women who behave similarly to himself, just as "loose" and unbound, and that means he fancy himself. Now that he comes to think of it, it must be the one reason that makes him stand loneliness.

All this thinking makes his head wanna burst! Why do I even bother? he asks himself. Sometimes he just wants to grab her by the neck to make her shut up. She is just so full of herself! he thinks. But then, on the other hand, he cannot help wishing his fingers to receive a smooth touch from hers. That her brown eyes with a hint of purple in them will look straight into his... Her mouth. Her lips. He can not stop thinking about her lips. The way they moved when she spoke her lines as Lancelot or the way they make her look when smiling... Then, off stage, when she opens her mouth what then comes out of it makes it all so very different!

"Robin, I've just thought of something..." Much says as he walks up to his former Master. "How are you going to show yourself on stage without being recognized by someone?"

"What do you mean, Much? The only ones who know me by face are people we can trust, Edward for one. Prince Philip I haven't even met!"

Lizzy, who is sitting by the presently cold fire, as always with papers lying in her knee, joins in the discussion.

"But _I_ have and so has Allan." she says at the same time as Allan arrives from the woods, carrying the rabbits on his back. "Actually..."

She interrupts herself as Allan drops the rabbits next to her by the fireplace. He looks uninterested at her, or it is just what she takes it for, and takes a deep sigh.

"What about me?" he asks.

Lizzy needs to explain.

"When Allan... rescued me," she found it difficult to say the words. "I was under the impression that Philip thought he was Robin."

Allan nods as he remembers.

"Yeah, that's right!" he confirms. "He did actually call me _Robin Hood_ before Lizzy here knocked him to the ground."

They all look at the two, surprised about what had just been said. Lizzy nods, confessing. Mary comes forward.

"Well that will not hurt us, surely." she points out, turning all heads against her. "The prince will certainly be present when it is time to perform, so we cannot use Allan in the play. But if you, Robin, mask yourself greatly you can still play without rising any suspicion upon you."

She has a good point in her remark, they all think so. Allan feel quite relieved that he will not have to be a part of the play, even though he most likely would have if there were no other choice. As it were now, he got away easily.

"We can still use him." Lizzy adds, getting a nervous Allan to look down on her. "He can lead the prince on the wrong track. Away from Nottingham, so the Sheriff won't have any problem arresting Guisborne afterwards."

"That's a good idea, Lizzy!" Robin acknowledges. "That's what we'll do!"

Allan wants to protest.

"Hold on! Am I not entitled to say anything 'bout this?" he says. "I'm not being funny, but isn't it my life we're risking here?"

Lizzy tries to hide a smile.

"We trust you, Allan." Tuck adds.

John nods and starts walking towards his bed. He does not say no to a nap in the afternoon! Who cares that its before dinner?

"He will be alright." he only says and closes his eyes as he makes himself comfortable.

Later on, when Much is cooking the poor rabbits for dinner, Tuck sits down next to Lizzy by the fire. He picks up a drawing that has fallen down on the ground and looks at it curiously.

"This is really good, Lizzy." he says, waking her up from her daydreaming.

"Thank you, Tuck." she replies. "But those are really nothing..."

He points at the drawing in her lap.

"What about this one?" he continues and takes it from her without the sound of any complains. He observes it closely and seems quite fascinated.

"I see you have many creative talents apart from acting!" he says, still admiring the cole drawing. She smiles, gratefully.

"I feel a difficulty in capturing people when I draw." she confesses. "Or characters if you'd like. They are only bodies... Faces... that seem to lack something striking about them."

Tuck shakes his head.

"I disagree. It's clearly Allan you have caught."

Lizzy's eyes widen at the mentioning of the name.

"What?" she exclaims, on one part knowing it is true and on the other questioning why. Much gets intrigued and comes over to lean his head above the drawing.

"That's Allan!" he says loudly, enough for the others to hear.

"You've painted me!" Allan asks, unconvinced, while standing beside them and taking his eyes from it. Lizzy is silent.

"She certainly got your nose right!" Much adds, making them all look again.

Robin just smiles from a distance and Mary and Robert joins him.

"No, it's too small!" John says. "I mean look at it!"

Much and John starts staring and poking on Allan's nose, which he frankly is not too happy with.

"I'm not being funny- can everyone stop focusing on my nose!"

He waves them away and the rest keeps on giggling a little. Lizzy being an exception. She feels stupid and embarrassed and silly about the whole thing! For not playing along with the others, letting Tuck look at her work and for the drawing itself. Why did she have to draw it in the first place?!

It is time for supper and everyone eats with good apatite, _including_ our female artist. Once she have finished with the meat-stew she picks up an egg and looks strangely at it for a moment. Allan, who are sitting to her right, does not notice until she decides to share some of her thoughts about it with the group...

"Shouldn't you have your own chickens?" Lizzy wonders. "You know, here at camp."

Allan smiles at her, according to his mind, silly suggestion.

"What makes you say that?" he asks. "It's not like we're a farm or something!"

Lizzy smiles shrewdly while looking at the brownish-colored egg with dark spots on it.

"It's just that these eggs looks like you've laid them." she answers him, still smiling, teasingly.

He looks up and smiles meaningly back.

"Very funny."

She flicks his leg with the top of her finger. Again. And again. Just like a child that is desperate for attention. He laughs, trying to be annoyed but not with much success.

"Stop it!" he says.

She flicks one more time and then he flicks back but at her arm. She pretends to be upset.

"You can't do that!" she exclaims. "I'm a girl!"

"You started it!"

Much intervenes.

"You are both girls."

They look at him. Robin gives away a pleased grin.

"Or children, more likely." he adds, taking a bite of his bread. "Can someone go and wake up John so he don't have to wake up later and then hungry? Allan?"

Allan sighs and gets up to do the job. Lizzy washes her plate and then looks at Much.

"So, Much, would you like to go and practice?" she asks. "That is, on one of our scenes."

Much's face shines up in a wide smile and his puppy eyes widen.

"Certainly!"

And the act begins...

" _'What makes you think that you can touch me when you are nothing but a simple outlaw?'_ " Lizzy asks in the role of Marion. " _'Do you mean to rob me of my maidenhood?'_ "

Much finds it surprisingly easy to play his character. He does not try to impersonate Robin, whom he loves so dearly, although he wears the same name, but has found his own version of the hero. The Much Version! He smiles at Lizzy, while speaking his next line:

" _'Your maidenhood? Oh no, good madam, all I want is to see England restored so that pretty ladies like yourself can walk free from the attention coming from the wrong kinds of men.'_ "

 _"'If I am to judge I would say that one of them is here right now in my chambers.'_ "

A laugh from Allan slips its way into their hearing zone and Lizzy cannot help but looking up, briefly. Much continues by taking another step towards her.

" _'You speak swiftly, dearest Marion! You are no less headstrong than you once were.'"_

" _'Tell me, Robin of Locksley, what must I do to make you leave?"_ she pleads, though actually resentful.

Much reads from the paper he is holding.

" _'A kiss, if you are willing. I shall take it and give it back, then it will be no harm done and no honor offended!"_

Lizzy stands still, waiting for Much to finish the scene, though Much looks quite uncertain.

"What is it?" Lizzy wonders.

"I'm supposed to kiss you now." he points out. Lizzy smiles and leans her head a bit to the right.

"Then do it." she says, comforting. "It's alright! Just like Robin says 'no harm done' and 'no honor offended'."

Much gets his grip together and walks closer to her. He slowly leans his head against hers until their lips touch softly. Afterwards they share eye contact for a second and kiss again, deeper this time and with more 'feeling'. Allan, who watches them inappreciative, is not like themselves aware that this kiss only occurs between the _characters_ Robin and Marion. Even though Much feels rather happy about it from his own point of view, he does _mostly_ play on Robins emotions.

" _'Now you must leave. Thief.'_ " Lizzy ends the scene and gives away an excited laugh. "That was really good, Much! You are a pure talent!"

They laugh as she turns towards Allan.

"Or what do you say, Allan?"

"It was good..." he answers quickly. "The last part was very... Very believable."

After standing, or rather switching around on the same spot, Allan starts walking away. Robin passes him to greet the two actors and notices his friend's distressed behavior. He can easily guess what made him react that way, although no one else seems to make that conclusion.

"Well done, you two! I could sense the dramatical tension all the way over there!" he exclaims.

He walks up to Lizzy.

"Do not teas him, Lizzy." he whispers, with a small grin glued on his face.

Lizzy looks actually surprised.

"I wasn't."

"I don't know about you but I could easily get used to being a full-time actor!" Much acknowledges, proudly while sitting on a boulder and cleansing his shoes. "I sure could!"

"We do not doubt it, Much." Robin says.

He stretches his bow and aims to the apple above Roberts thin-haired head. When he releases it, it flies straight through the air and cuts it in half.(The apple, not the head.) Robert breaths out in astonishment and starts eating the remaining pieces.

"God lord, Robin!" he exclaims. "You truly are as good as it is told! Lizzy, my dear! Remember to have that mentioned in the play at some point!"

Having been away with her mother by the creek, Lizzy walks up the hill and finds Allan leaning against one of the trees. She does not answer her fathers request, which he do not seem to mind because of his ongoing discussion with Robin about his gift.

The play is nearly finished after having taken several months of hard work without intermissions to make. She has enjoyed every minute of it (so far) and has come to love the place with all the people in it. How can she ever allow herself to leave? At the same time, how can she stay?

"Allan." she calls and takes slow steps against him. "Could you do me a favor?"

He only looks at her for a brief second before turning his head away.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get some more information on Guisborne. Or not information exactly, but I need to know who he is. Can you describe him to me, in your own words?"

Allan gets upset over her remark, thinking she only wants _him_ to do it since he is the 'ex-betrayer' of the gang. The black sheep.

"Forget it! I'm not being funny but you already know everything."

She is astonished for his ignorance and walks away quietly without having anything more to say. She only wanted to talk to him and at the same time be of use to the play! Apparently that was not to be aloud by Allan's ego.

But Lizzy, who at most times is a very persistent young lady, has a plan B down her sleeve and has decided to go through with it the same night. Around 3 o'clock in the morning she saddles a horse and sets off against Nottingham. It had come to her ear that Prince Philip would visit the city for a few weeks and, undoubtedly, his lifeguard Guy of Guisborne would be with him if the prince still is as vain as she thought him to be. Also, she have a practical motive for traveling as well: Who else would spot out a nice place to set up the stage? She believes it to be a wonderful plan.

She likes feeling the rush of adventure as it keeps growing stronger, tightly round her heart, all the way through the forest of Sherwood to the city gates. It is very quiet at this time of night and she only has the glimmering stars above to lead her way. She leaves the horse and starts walking in the direction towards the castle, on the main street. Suddenly, a rough cough is heard and she quickly puts her dark hood on as she jumps behind one of the house walls. Their, in the light of a shining lantern, a guard comes forth followed by two more and... The high and mighty prince himself. He is only wearing a dark-red sleeping robe and, as at any other hour, his golden crown and walks just as he gives the presence of a true king. Behind him a much darker figure takes its form. A man with long, stripy dark hair, black leather clothes and tired eyes. His face gives him away for being a man in deep sorrow- it is something in his eyes that Lizzy thinks to be very sad and painful.

"Guy!" Philip commands. "How very lovely this city looks by night."

"If you say so, your highness." says the dark-dressed man. Guisborne. "But to be honest I've never preferred it as a place no matter what hour."

"Oh yes! Poor Guy!" Philip exclaims, clearly over-played. "Well, Sheriff Vaisey is gone and I thank the Lord that you decided to get rid of him in such a good time. Is the new one any better?"

"No, your majesty. He is a faithful ally to your brother, the King. He knows where I stand. That's why he sent me away. "

They walk along the street with the guards surrounding them as their conversation continues.

"Well, one cannot grant oneself with the luxury of everything. At least not to start with!" the prince says. "It will all come in good time. By the way, you have a peculiar past with the outlaw Robin Hood, have you not?"  
Guisborne looks surprised at the mentioning of his lifelong enemy.

"Em... Yes, my lord, but no one has seen him for months."

"I have!" Philip exclaims, proudly. "He was in my tent. He managed to rescue that girl I told you about. Bloody imbecile!"

Lizzy listens most carefully at the gentlemen's exchange of words. She breaths slowly, as silently as she is able to, and tries to hide her head from getting in the light of the lantern. All of a sudden, a very quick touch on her right shoulder followed by a hand on her mouth makes her look straight into a couple of familiar blue eyes. She takes off Allan's hand from her mouth and looks questioning at him.

"What are you doing here?" Allan asks, irritatedly. "I'm not being funny but have you been walking in your sleep?"

She holds up a finger to her mouth and looks back at the others to make him know that they are not alone. Once Allan gets sight of Guisborne he understands what made her leave.

"Robin Hood must be some sort of a god!" Prince Philip continues. "No one has been able to catch his tail jet. I'm beginning to wonder if he is not _really_ the cat in this game?"

"He is dangerous." Guisborne confirms. "But not immortal, my lord. He can be defeated."

Philip smiles an evil smile.

"I should very much like to see that, Guy."

Lizzy feels, to her horror, that her nose has begun to tingle! She cannot hold it in and she... She... Sneezes! Loudly. Everyone look straight at where the sound came from and the guard with the lantern holds it up to see what it was, to Lizzy and Allan's great fear.

"Run!" Allan whispers and pulls Lizzy in front of him as they start running between the houses. The prince yells to his guards to follow them and it all becomes one massive chase! Lizzy, who has never been to the city before, leads the two into a dead end with walls and houses on every side.

"No what?!" Allan exclaims.

Beside one of the houses there lies a couple of boxes on top of each other. Lizzy takes a wild risk and runs, after a slight jump, up on them box by box and soon finds herself up on the roof. Allan and the guards follow and then, when arriving at the end of the rooftops, Lizzy and Allan jump down in a wagon filled with hay! Hurrying back to the horse they sit up on the saddle, Allan behind Lizzy, and ride as fast as they can out of Nottingham.

Dark clouds have begun to form themselves above their heads and in a matter of minutes it is not just the wind that flies through their hair, but heavy drops of rain. They ride deeper into the woods to get rid of the following guards and then finally decides to stop for a rest by a huge tree, or oak to be precise. Both of them are soaked with water.

Allan sits off the horse and helps Lizzy down as well. While breathing heavily Lizzy walks up to the tree- its bark is thick and the branches reach high up in the sky like a statue of nature- and leans gently against it in fatigue. Allan tries to catch is breath too and they stand silent for a few moments in the shelter from the great, green leaves.

"If I'd known you to be that stubborn, I would've told you all you wanted." he finally says with a sigh, trying to be friendly despite the circumstances.

Lizzy shakes her head slowly side to side, her mind containing many thoughts.

"How come you followed me?" she asks, wondering.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and then I heard someone being up and saw you ride out!" he answers, honestly. "I got curious what you were up to. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been there!"

Lizzy snorts out of irony.

"Maybe it was something you brought with you that made me sneeze!"

Allan does the same thing.

"So you are allergic to me now, is that it?" he says, a bit irritated. "If that was it, then I'm sorry."

Lizzy becomes irritated as well, but she does not know entirely with what cause. She stands up straight from the tree and looks confronting at Allan.

"I'm confused." she says.

"Enlighten me!" Allan insists.

"Why did I drew you and not the others?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well you heard them, maybe because of my big nose!" he answers.

"No, that's not it!" she exclaims, taking another step from the tree. "That's not it, Allan!"

She feels her long hair sticking against her cheeks and that only makes her feel more angry. Allan sees it.

"If you know _that,_ why ask me? Especially when we are being hunted like lams! I'm not being funny but you should really think about timing your 'lines' better."

His according to her mean remark offends her more than both of them wanted. She looks coldly at him.

"Well maybe _that's_ your thing! You're never being funny!" she shouts out, bitterly. "You are the one with no sense of humor!"

She is beginning to walk closer to him, though unlike in previous cases he does not find her intimidating as she comes closer in that aroused manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Allan confronts her.

Tiny, tiny drops of rain is shown in her eyelashes. Allan can see them now as she stands so close. Lizzy seems to have calmed down slightly and looks at him with a thoughtful, though serious, expression.

"You know, the fact that you always say you're not being funny makes you just that." she says. "Funny. You contradict yourself."

" _You_ are the one contradicting me." he says in return, almost like a whisper.

The next few seconds rolls by in the speed like a struck of lightening: Allan leans against Lizzy and kisses her! While embracing her Lizzy's thoughts are lost in the moment and therefore her reaction is that she kisses him back.(To their both surprise.) Then, suddenly, she wakes up from the brief enchantment and prevents them from continuing.

"What's this about?" she asks, quite chocked about it all.

Allan looks as wondering as she does, even more so by the look on his face.

"What?" he replies.

She snorts.

"The sudden kissing!" she exclaims.

Allan is amused.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he says. "That you are the only one, and the only thing, that's been inside my head ever since Prince Philip caught you. That it drove me nuts not knowing if you were safe. That _I didn't know_ why I felt all those things and why it didn't stop after your rescue... That it tormented me in more ways than I knew existed. Is that what you want me to say?"

During his talk Lizzy has gone from surprised to happy and she smiles against him, shyly.

"No." is her answers, to his surprise. "An action speaks louder than a thousand words."

He smiles widely back as their eyes meet.

"But that's not the point..." she continues. "The point is, is it true? I've never cared much for liars."

Allan takes a moment just to observe her face. Then he laughs.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but I've never been so honest in my entire life!" he confesses and Lizzy believes him by every word.

They take each others hand and let their fingers play with each other a little.

"By the way, Allan." Lizzy says. "Did I sense a tone of theatrical influence in your speech?"

He knows she only said that to tease him and he smiles amusingly.

"Shut up." Allan teases her back as they kiss again. There they stand for a few more enchanting moments than before, totally in sync and with minds clear. After a while they feel that the hours of twilight is coming to its end and they must pull away from each other if they want to return to the others before sunrise.

"Two gents in one day!..." Allan points out as he climbs up on the saddle, reaching out his right hand towards her. "You're worse than myself!"

Lizzy laughs easily as she takes her place behind him, putting her arms around his chest.

"No, that's not true! Since I left at the early hours this morning I kissed you today and Much yesterday!" she explains. "You're still the worst one of us."


	5. Part 5 - Break a leg!

Part 5

Robin is sleeping. Quite deeply as a matter of fact. He dreams of letters, capital letters, and he constantly tries to make out what words they are making. He finds himself standing on a cliff, looking out through the whole of the forest. He sees the castle of Nottingham rise tall among the trees far away. Suddenly, a powerful light starts forming itself in front of him. It is not the sun, for the sun is high above him, and this light is much softer and bluer. A human form is presented in the light, it carries wings on its back but has not jet a face. As the letters surround him like a blowing wind everything around him becomes red. The wind gets more powerful and the angel-like figure smoothly flies on its way towards Nottingham.

Robin sits up straight with a sweaty forehead.

What was that all about? he says quietly to himself. Marion?

"Great, you're up!" Much says, happily. "We thought you would sleep forever."

Robin arises from the ground and walks over to a bowl with water to clean his face. Little John is sitting next to Much and Tuck is reading a book by a tree. Robert and Mary are at their side of camp, talking about the journey to Nottingham. Yes, that is correct- the play will have its premier, not today but tomorrow morning! They had to go their a day early to make arrangements and also give Robin a chance to think through what Allan would do.

When mentioning Allan, he and Lizzy did not talk about what had happened during the night and early morning. Not just because they found themselves falling very fast asleep when they got back, but that they did not really have anything to say. It was to remain their secret for now.

"Robin," Mary says while coming up by his side. "I just want you to know that we are ready to go. Costumes, scripts and props... It's all packed and sorted for."

"Good, Mary." Robin says. "Lizzy, will you go down to the creek and fetch some water?"

Lizzy nods.

"I'll go too!" Allan says, unknowingly raising his arm.

"No, you of all people will need to hear this." Robin insists.

Much walks up to Lizzy.

"May _I_ join you?"

"Of course, Much."

When they have gone, Robin sighs deeply. He seems a bit saddened since the dream.

"So..." Tuck says. "What's the plan?"

Robin looks at Allan.

"You have met the prince and he believes you to be me." he begins. "You must give him somewhat of a chase for him to follow. Perhaps to the village of Langar and the church of St. Andrew? I know one of the priests their, Father Cornelius."

"But it's like a day's ride to get there!" Allan exclaims.

"Yes, that's why you will need to be on your way soon." Robin says.

"Alright, but what about Guisborne? He _must_ follow Philip otherwise he'll recognize you the very moment you walk on stage."

Robin nods. Robert joins their conversation.

"Give him something so he has no choice but to go as well." he points out. "Let's say we let information out that you are going to have a meeting with a priest in this church about sending a secret message to the king. A message of rebellious essence."

Robin is drowned for a while in thoughtfulness.

"Guisborne knows what I know about him. If the the king knows it too he will be doomed to one fait only."

The others look at him, curious about his decision.

"He won't let that slip out. If he is the one receiving this information, he will come. Then we are safe for the time being."

Lizzy leans down to fill a leather bag with water. Much stands next to her, watching her carefully.

"I would like to thank you, Lizzy." he says. "For letting me be a part of this."

Lizzy smiles and stands up, meeting her friend's puppy eyes.

"Thank you, Much. Although, Robin is the one letting both of us go through with it."

She leans out her hand and he gives her another bag to fill.

"What will you do when this is all over?" Much asks her, curiously.

Lizzy gives him back the bag, now filled with water, and looks slightly down on her feet.

"I haven't really thought about that to be honest..." she confesses.

"Why don't you stay for a little while longer? I'm sure everyone would be glad if you stayed!"

She looks at him.

"I thought you were moving in to that Bonchurch? To become a master and not still be an outlaw." she says.

"Well, if things doesn't go our way..."

He is interrupted.

"If things doesn't go our way then we are dead!" she suddenly exclaims. "No, I did not mean that. If it does not go our way then we are back were we started. You will keep on living here, but I can't ask my parents to stay! This is not a life for them."

Much nods, slowly.

"Right. Your parents."

After their talk things became quite awkward in a sense. That is why they did not continue, but walked back again silently. Their, Allan was busy packing his horse for his travel to Langar. Lizzy met up with Allan's gaze as Robin explained the second plan. _The side mission._

"Be careful." Lizzy says to Allan as he stands by his horse. They are on their own now since the others are otherwize occupied.

He smiles gently.

"I mostly am. No goodbye kiss?"

She hits him lightly on the shoulder.

"No." she answers. "Because then you will have something to come back for."

That last sentence makes Allan smile even more lovingly against her. They hold hands for a second before he sits up on the saddle.

"Good luck, everyone!" he exclaims. "I'll be seeing you!"

He gives Lizzy one last look before riding away between the trees, leaving her watching him as he disappears.

* * *

A guard runs fast to Guisborne.

"Sir Guy! I've got news for you!" he shouts.

Guisborne takes a strong hold of his arm and leads him into an empty chamber. He is in the castle and wants to make sure to know what this guard has to say before anyone else.

"Speak." he orders.

The guard tries to catch his breath.

"I just heard... from a boy... that... he had heard Robin Hood is having a secret... meeting... with a priest in Lungar." he tells. "He said something about... a terrible deed that would be unleashed!"

Guisborne's face gets all long and thoughtful.

"Is he now..."

"I also heard that the king is coming back, Sir. Is it true?" the guard continues.

"I appears so, yes." he answers. "But only temporarily I assure you."

A young woman walks into the chamber. Her eyes widen when she sees it is not empty.

"Oh, forgive me." she says, curtsying. "I did not mean to disturb, Sir Guy."

He looks at her for a few long seconds. She has lightly brown skin and long, curly dark hair. Her eyes are small but with long eyelashes and her chin is a bit pointy. She is very beautiful wearing a light lavender-colored dress.

"By no means, I am sure." Guisborne says. "Now leave us."

She curtsies one more time before closing the door behind her. Guisborne turns back towards the guard.

"I have a job for you."

* * *

"My lord, I've just discovered something of great importance!" Guisborne exclaims, walking into the great hall. Prince Philip sits on a throne-like chair, eating grapes.

"What now, Guy?" he says, intrigued.

"Robin Hood is to rob the parish of St. Andrew in Langar!"

Prince Philip thinks for a short moment. Then he gives away an evil smile.

"Then we have no choice but to prevent him from doing so. In the name of the good Lord and England!" he cries out. "And if we are too late we shall make sure that it doesn't happen again. The thief will meet his destiny!"

Prince Philip and Sir Guy of Guisborne storms out of the castle only minutes later with a dozen guards to their disposal. Obviously they do not know that it was Allan, and not Robin, they are chasing but Philip does not know the difference. All the gang of outlaws and actors has to come by is time and they would have it. At least long enough to finish the last act. Or that is what they are hoping for really.

* * *

Nottingham is crowded. The rumor about the performance of a play in the King's honor has not gone unnoticed, since people and families from the whole of Nottinghamshire has gathered there to watch. The stage was set up in the castle's courtyard on the day before, when the gang of actors/outlaws had arrived to the city. The blood-red curtains hangs high and tall, just waiting for the action to begin...

Robin can't deny that he feels slightly, or very, nervous about it while he is peeking through from backstage to see the crowd. Sir Edward, the present Sheriff and the father of Marion, sits on the front row. He looks quite saddened, though why shouldn't he? Robin shares his pain more than anyone. The hair from the long wig on his head flies in his face all the time, but it does not bother him that much since his head is full.

"Robin." Lizzy says and takes a soft hand on his shoulder. "How are you coping?"

"Fine." he answers, but of course she has seen far too many examples of first-time-actors in her life so she knows that is not the entire truth.

Neither Prince Philip nor Guisborne is not to be seen anywhere among the audience, that is good. Hopefully Allan will cope on his own. He usually does one way or another.

The memory of last night's dream shows in Robin's mind. The angel and the letters floating through the air towards Nottingham. What did it mean? That he would die there after all this? Maybe. But he is not afraid of dying and that is why he now feels no fear of getting on that stage! He is not afraid!

"It's showtime." Robin confirms, looking at the others.

They all share a brief moment smiling to each other until Friar Tuck, in the part of Allan a Dale picks up the banjo and enters the stage followed by cheering and clapping. The introduction song takes its first tone and the play is finally on!

Allan rides quickly on the road. The last time he stopped was several hours ago and he is nearly there now, in the village of Langar and the church of Saint Andrews. His mind is surprisingly clear and has been for almost the whole journey. Even though he has not seen or received any word about the prince and his men to be following him he can sense their tracking in the back of his head. He knows Guisborne and what he is able to and therefor he does not doubt that they are after him, or "Robin".

The village of Langar is really very small with the church taking up rather the lot of it. Compared to the forest Allan finds it very pleasing, even more so when he meets up with the face of a smiling priest.

"You must be Allan!" Father Cornelius greets, shaking his hand.

"Yep, that's me! Hello Father." Allan says. "Robin and the rest thank you so much for helping us out."

Father Cornelius big cheeks are slightly reddened and throws his head back, laughing, making his double chin show.

"Not at all! Robin of Locksley is a good man." he ensures. "I am merely a little sad that I will not see him perform! He does not stop to surprise me, that chap."

Allan smiles.

"No, he doesn't."

"Let me show you inside! By the way, one of them told me that the Prince has been seen only 10 miles from here."

They walk towards the entering door of St. Andrews.

"Then it will not take too long for them to get here." Allan says while closing the door behind them.

* * *

" _'Justice, people!'_ " Much exclaims once again wearing his light-green tights. Robin is standing with a strong hold of Lizzy's head, who now plays a common maid that is being mistreated for not letting out information about Robin Hood. "' _It is not what I see here! It is shameful for any human being to use violence on each other to receive respect or information! Everyone knows that respect and violence does not go hand in hand! And for a noble gentleman, of all people, to do this makes my chest burn with anger!'"_

 _"'Hood!'"_ Robin exclaims behind the dark wig straws. _"'You should know your place!'"_

 _"'How can I when you do not seem to know your own?'"_

Robin gives away an evil smile.

 _"'How ironic that a man from outside of the law claims to know better ways to ensure peace?'"_ he says. _"'What tools can he be using?'"_

The gameplay between Much and Robin is spectacular. The audience is really quite taken with the performance and the plot.

" _'Just common sense, leading through the heart.'_ "

" _'How poetic.'"_

Robin takes a stronger hold of Lizzy and she cries out.

" _'Release the girl, Guisborne! I know your secret. Your true face.'"_

Robin takes his hands off her by throwing her gently to the ground. She runs up to Much.

" _'I have nothing to hide.'_ " Robin answers.

Much doesn't take his eyes from Robin's.

" _'Liar.'_ "

" _'One of those days I will destroy you, Locksley...'_ "

" _'Guisborne!'_ " a rough, though female, voice shouts out from behind the stage. Mary enters wearing a fake beard and big black boots. She is the Sheriff of Nottingham!

" _'Ah, Locksley, I see you couldn't keep away from our little gathering.'_ " she says. " _'Am I surprised? A clue: No!'_ "

Much forces Lizzy to stand behind him and spans his bow. Mary laughs grotesquely.

" _'You can't kill me!'_ " she shouts. " _You do not have the guts.'_ "

Much releases a fake arrow into the guard next to Mary.(John in costume.) Then he runs away together with the girl. Mary's head is red as a tomato.

 _"'After him!'_ " she screams. " _'Guisborne, after him! I want his head!'_ "

"Where is the king?" Lizzy asks Robin. Tuck, John and Robert are performing a scene together on stage. "Wasn't he supposed to come?"

Robin sighs.

"Yes, he was. But I have no idea where he is. Something must have happened."

Lizzy peaks out on the ongoing act.

" _'Now I must go, my friends!'_ " Much exclaims. " _'A certain lady is in my need.'_ "

"That's me." Lizzy confirms and puts on her light blue vail. "It will be alright, Robin. Believe it."

Robin smiles vaguely.

"Off you go!"

The scene between Much and Lizzy takes its place, as of which _you_ as the reader have already seen a preview. At the same time, Guisborne and Prince Philip have arrived to the village of Langar. Philip breaths in heavily with his nose.

"Here we are, Guy! What do you think- should we just storm in or wait out here until he comes out?" he says with a smile.

Guisborne looks at his master, shrewdly, and with an evil smile glued on his face. Philip gives order to his guards to open the church door. The two then enter, still riding on their horses. Father Cornelius looks awfully surprised.

"Greetings my dearest priest!" the prince exclaims. "We have come to your rescue to prevent something dreadful from happening."

Father Cornelius takes a step forward.

"And what would that be, your highness?" he wonders.

"So he is not here then?" the prince returns with a question.

"Who, your highness?"

Guisborne cannot hold his tongue.

"Robin Hood is coming here to rob you! The prince sends his men for your protection."

"That is not exactly how I remember it!" Allan says, standing on the bell-ringers floor, looking down on the others.

Guisborne looks astonished and Prince Philip smiles widely against Allan.

"Thank you for your confirmation of his presence!" Guisborne says to Allan and turns to the prince. "Now we know all of them are here, my lord."

"Do we?" Philip asks. "I can only see one but he is the most important anyway!"

Guisborne's face goes from amused to questioning.

"What are you talking about?"

Allan squats while smiling teasingly.

"I am Robin Hood, am I not?" he exclaims.

"Yes! But not for much longer." Philip answers.

Guisborne sits off his horse.

"He is not Robin!" he confirms. "He is one of his men! Allan a Dale he calls himself!"

"One of my many names!"

The prince looks irritated at him first. Then he realizes the truth.

"You never said you were him!" he exclaims, looking at Allan.

"You were way too eager to have him killed by your hand, my lord, that you seemed to miss it!" Allan says.

The door mysteriously closes behind them, hitting the guards on their noses and leaving the prince and Guisborne alone with Allan and Father Cornelius.

* * *

The play is still on, but it is moving closer and closer to the final act. This has happened so far:

Marion has gone to the Holy Land with Guisborne and Sheriff Vaisey, who's plan is to kill the king while he is fighting the saracens. Robin Hood and his Merry Men followed in their steps to prevent this terrible deed but finds themselves trapped among the lost souls of selfish men.

While in the city, Guisborne shoots the king (Robert) in the arm. The crowd screams as he falls to the stage floor. Lizzy enters the stage.

" _'Guy!'_ " she shouts. " _'Stop this now! All this time I've been fighting for England and I am not going to let you kill its king!'_ "

Robin sees Marion's face appear briefly in Lizzy's and he looses focus while lowering his sword. He collect his thoughts and feelings together and raises it once more.

" _'Get out of my way, Marion.'_ " he demands. " _'I am going to do this and then we will be together.'_ "

Lizzy smiles knowingly at him.

" _'I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Guisborne! I love Robin Hood.'_ "

Robin can't help his tears from falling down his cheeks by the memory of her death. All he wants to do is die himself to quit this play.

"No... No. No!" he shouts, speaking out of script, but it only adds tension to the scene.

Lizzy continues.

" _'I am to marry Robin Hood! I love Robin Hood!'_ "

Robin takes a step closer to Lizzy pretending to pears her through with his sword. He cries what feels like rivers as he embraces her. It is like watching her die all over again. He releases her to the ground and runs quickly off the stage as Much enters.

" _'So I am your wife now?'_ " Lizzy says, smiling at Much. " _'I like it. I love you, Robin.'_ "

Much sits beside her, touching her face.

" _'Oh, my love, I would rather share one lifetime with you than all the ages of this world alone. I love you, Marion!'_ "

Tuck, in the part of Allan a Dale, takes a step in front of them holding his banjo.

" _'The king lived thanks to the noble act of one woman's brave heart. Thus a chapter ended, though Robin and Marion's love did not stop to exist. Tis' the gift of all human kind, the gift to love for all eternity. We do not trust our bow, or our sword, to save us. You, and only you, in an act of love can give us victory and put our adversaries to shame! And so a new chapter begins!'_ "

The surroundings are dead silent. Not one word, not a breath, not one movement. A young woman, the maid who walked in on Guisborne and the guard, arises from a chair in the middle of the audience. She starts clapping her hands. Only in a few seconds the whole courtyard is filled with applauds and smiling faces. The actors walk on stage and the cheering becomes even louder.

A dark figure wearing a cloak is walking closer to the stage. The tall man without face stops in front of Robin's feet.

"I did not know you could act." the man says, taking off the hood from his head...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Part 6 - A spark of hope

Part 6 - A spark of hope

"What is this?!" Prince Philip exclaims. "A monstrous failure of a trap? You miserable little squirrel!"

Allan swings himself down by a rope and finds himself next to Father Cornelius.

"And here I though I wasn't any good with long words." he teases him, making Father Cornelius smile. "It's more of an ambush than a trap."

"Hood sent you to do this!?" Guisborne exclaims. "Where is he?"

"Not here." Allan answers.

Father Cornelius decides to interfere.

"Can I offer you some refreshments, your highness, while we wait?" he asks, politely.

Prince Philip looks like he is about to jump up and down on the horseback.

"Wait for what!?" he cries.

"I'm not being funny but we can't tell you, can we?" Allan points out. "That would ruin all the fun!"

Guisborne takes out his sword and Allan does the same thing.

"Oh no!" Father Cornelius exclaims. "You cannot shed blood in the house of God! As good Christians you will put your swords aside."

"I don't care!" Guisborne shouts. "And I don't believe in God."

Father Cornelius looks sad.

"I am sorry for your sake, Guy of Guisborne." he says. "But there are still time to make peace with God and repent your old sins."

The prince is being impatient and starts sitting off his horse.

"Well, well how lovely of this old man to believe there is still hope for your soul, my dear Guy!" he says, sarcastically. "But there is no hope for his soul, Father! And that's what you would think too if you know what he's done!"

Guisborne looks intrigued at Philip, lowering his sword somewhat.

"What have I done?"

Prince Philip's face gets a childish shade over it as his eyes constrict. Though in the tone of his voice he sounds serious.

"Killed the woman who you spent almost your entire life trying to gain, for one." he acknowledges. "You also killed the late Sheriff Vaisey and several years before that you killed many innocent souls down in Acre when trying to kill the king on his sleeping bed."

The three men looks surprised at the royal prince. Guisborne's most surprised of them all.

"You almost killed Robin Hood too."

"How do you know about his being in Acre?" Allan asks.

Prince Philip smiles an evil smile.

"I have connections that not even my silly brother John knows about. How is your mind set now then, Father?"

Father Cornelius sighs.

"It is still the same. Guy..."

Guisborne looks at the old man with big, uncertain eyes.

"If you open up to God and truly feel remorse for your previous actions, then you are not doomed." he says, comforting. "All is not lost. Your soul can jet be saved."

"I don't give a damn about my soul, you priest!" Guisborne shouts with glittering eyes. "I don't give a damn about anything! Nothing!"

"A man that does not care for anything also loves nothing." the Father continues. "Let me put it like this for you, Guy: If you had the power to save her from her fate, would you have spared her?"

Guisborne looks confused. Allan does not quite follow either and Philip is very bored indeed.

"Just be quiet, old man!"

"Yes." Guisborne suddenly says in a more calm tone. "I would have spared her. A thousand times over I would have spared her."

"And one time out of a thousand it did not work- how unfortunate!" Philip jokes and laughs unkindly.

Guisborne quickly takes a strong hold of his throat as he drags him close up to his face.

"You...!"

Allan stops them from going any further.

"Take it easy, gents!" he exclaims, trying to drag Guisborne away from the prince. "I suspect your guards are trying to figure out a way inside the church by now and I would hate it if you two have time to finish each other up before then!"

Guisborne releases the prince, who gasps a few breaths for air out of chock. You can hear the guards calling from outside and trying to pull the church door open.

"You do realize that when the guards joins us nothing can save you?" Prince Philip points out.

As Allan nods acceptingly, Father Cornelius shakes his head.

"No."

Allan leans over the old man's shoulder.

"He's got a point, Father."

"If we pray to the Lord, there is always hope!" Cornelius exclaims. "Trust me, I have lived too long a life to be assured of that. When in the need of help one only has to ask."

Guisborne takes a step forward to put his sword against Father Cornelius throat.

"How many times have I asked your God for help and guidance!?" he shouts. "Did he ever answer? No!"

Prince Philip sighs.

"Yes, yes, Guy, we get the picture!" he says. "You are being punished to keep on living your pitiful life..!"

"I _am_ being punished." Guisborne continues, still standing close to the priest. "Not one day goes by without me picturing the faces of those I've killed. I have grown accustom to it."

"Well, do you regret it?" Allan asks out of turn.

Guisborne looks quite confused by all this remembering and intimate talking. He comes to his senses and lets go of Father Cornelius.

"I was wrong." Father Cornelius says. "Regret is not the main cure in this case, Mr a-Dale. Because no matter how much a man wishes his actions to be unmade, it can't be done."

"Right..." Allan says. "But it's like with Robin now, isn't it? That he has to accept the past and find a way to also accept what he feels?"

All of them look questioning at him. Allan's gaze meets Guisborne's.

"You've always been alike in that way!" he finishes.

A heavy blow on the door bounces on the church interior walls. Prince Philip claps his hands together.

"I do not know about you, Guy, but I am getting very tired of this game!" he says, trying to open the door with his bare hands. "If your friend Robin Hood sent those two to lure us on the wrong track, then something must be going on back in Nottingham. Something of _his_ doing!"

"These are Gods doors." Cornelius points out, cockily. "They will not be easily opened!"

Another powerful blow hits the door from the outside, causing Philip to jump away just in time for it to fall and hit the stone floor. Father Cornelius and Allan look astonished.

"It seems they are, Father." Allan says.

Robin and Much are standing by the stage facing the previously cloaked man, now known to be King Richard, the Lionheart!

"We did not think you would come!" Robin exclaims.

"That was the point of it all." the king answers with an easy smile. "The truth is your message worried me, Robin, despite of its cheerful tone. But I did not expect having to re-live last years events. At least not in this way."

They giggle briefly.

"Well, it has been new for all of us." Robin continues. "Not like my usual ideas."

Richard grins.

"Change can be good! It suits you. And you, Much, must have been born to be an actor!"

Much blushes.

"I don't know about that, my lord!..." he says, shyly. "But it sure was fun!"

Robin dabs his friend's shoulder.

"More importantly the truth had to come out and get noticed... And be taken care of."

Richard nods, understandingly.

"I see what must be done and what you want me to do..."

"Do not tell me you won't do it?"

The king shakes his blonde, aged head which at present is not wearing its golden crown.

"I will not, don't worry." he assures. "I just need to know if this is what you really want, Robin."

Robin's face gets all serious.

"It is."

There is silence for a few short moments, then the king takes a deep breath and watches Robin intensely.

"Then ride with me to Langar to finish it."

"Well, well!" Prince Philip exclaims with a laugh. "Looks as if you have no where to run! One word from me and you are both dead! Any last words?"

Father Cornelius and Allan stand alone with the prince, Guisborne and the guards taking up the whole opening that previously was a door. Their best chance is to escape through the backdoor, but since they are that obviously outnumbered they would not get far before taken down.

Allan's thoughts go directly to Lizzy: The woman he loves. Wait a minute! He actually admitted that he loves her. He loves her! He loves Lizzy!

"I love Lizzy." he whispers, non of the others understanding what he is saying.

"May God be forgiving on your souls!" Father Cornelius exclaims and looks in the eyes of Guisborne. "Once it has been done, there is no turning back. Though every later choice is a new one."

Philip laughs as he gives a sign to the guards to attack. Then Guisborne acts more quickly than he has ever done before: He pierces the one closest to him with his sword and jumps in front of Allan and Cornelius while hitting another hard with his black fist.

"What's going on!?" Philip cries, questioning and slowly backing up against the exit. "Traitor! You will pay for not obeying your master!"

Guisborne swings his sword into the third guard as he gets struck in the face by another. A small amount of blood is dripping from his lower lip. He kicks the attacking guard in the stomach just in time for an arrow from Allan to finish him off.

It took some time for Allan to wake up from the chock of finding Guy of Guisborne fighting on his side. Father Cornelius is devastated about what is happening inside the parish but deep down he knows that it was meant to be. After all, it is just a building which doors can be taken down like any other building's. It is man's faith that carries God. His faith.

"We'll need to get out of here!" Guisborne cries.

He throws something that looks like a ball fiercely to the ground. It vanishes once touching the floor and a small explosion makes the whole place fill with smoke. The three men run fast away and through the small door in the back of the medium seized church. They keep on running as the forest rises around them, tall and wide.

"We cannot afford to stop." Guisborne says. "Not jet, anyway. We have to walk at least a few hours before resting is safe."

So they do. They walk hour after hour, not exchanging as much as one sentence between them.

What should they say? Allan thinks. Thank you, probably, but he didn't feel up for it now. Perhaps later.

It is almost dark. It has been many hours since King Richard, Robin and Much rode off into the forest. If you have followed their story so far you will know where they are headed- to the small town of Langar to capture Guisborne.

Lizzy, knowing they would meet Allan again, was very eager to come along with them but Robin persuaded her that she ought to stay behind and help the others pack. She was reluctant to the idea at first and still is. Her heart longs to know if Allan is alright! She do not know what she would do if otherwise...

Father Cornelius, Allan and Guisborne are at present several miles away from Langar and the evil prince. When it was time for the sun to go down from the sky, they stopped. The relaxation of their bottoms touching the ground by the warmth of a fire was a joyful relief for their sour feet and tired eyes. None of them allowed themselves any sleep, since the tension was still unfamiliar to them. But their hunger also began to catch up on them...

"I will go and hunt something to eat." Guisborne says as he stands up and walks away from their temporary-camp.

Allan observes him as his dark figure is swallowed by the darkness of night. Then he looks at Father Cornelius across the fire.

"Did you know what he would do, Father?" he asks.

Cornelius snorts.

"I am a priest, Mr a-Dale, but that does not mean I can foretell the future!" he answers, vaguely smiling. "I did not know anything! Though I can guess that my hopes for Sir Guy's sake laid a little higher than your own?"

Allan nods.

"Yeah, he gave me a real chock actually!" he exclaims. "And that's not what I'm used to be getting from him. At least not that kind."

After a few more minutes, Father Cornelius falls asleep. Allan has been sitting by himself in silence for about two hours when his ear catches up the sound of hoofs clapping to the ground. As a horse whinnies from a distance he arises and wakes the Father, who then hears it too.

"Can it be the prince's men?" Father Cornelius wonders.

"No." Allan says while he is watching the surrounding forest closely. "These are coming from the other direction. Wait a minute! I'm not being funny but that looks a lot like... ROBIN!"

The three riders enter the camp.

"Allan. Father Cornelius!" Robin greets his friends, wearing a serious expression on his face. "What's happened?"

"You won't believe this, Robin, but..!" Allan interrupts himself when seeing that the third rider is no one less than the king! "King Richard! So you did come?"

"Yes and I enjoyed the show greatly. I see that you, my man, played an important part in the whole scheme. If you did not, I would not have been able to see it..."

Guisborne is walking into the light of the fire. He drops a couple of dead rabbits to the ground and starts running back the way he came. Robin's eyes widens as the flames reflects in them.

"Guisborne!" he shouts out and starts riding after him. The others follow eagerly.

Since horses are involved Guisborne cannot outrun them and he is, shortly after his desperate escape attempt, surrounded. Robin and the king sits off their horses.

"Guy of Guisborne, I am arresting you for betrayal towards England and its crown!" Richard exclaims. "Also for the murder of Lady Marion along with the second attempted assassination of myself, King Richard."

Guisborne says nothing to defend himself. There lies something painful, though accepting, in his eyes and he stands all cold in front of them. Richard looks at him, just like a father would be looking at his disappointment to a son.

"You do know what the punishment on your head will be?" the king wonders.

Allan takes a step forward.

"Nah! You can't kill him!" he disapproves. "He was the one who saved us, your highness. He stood up against Prince Philip and his guards, I'm not being funny but we would probably be dead if it wasn't for him!"

Father Cornelius joins him in the protest.

"Very true. There is still goodness in him."

"Cornelius!" Robin almost shouts. "You don't know what you're talking about! The world will be a much better place when men like him are gone from it. I am _not_ exaggerating."

"Neither are we." Allan contradicts.

Robin pulls his hands through his short hair.

"You're still taking his side, Allan!"

"No!" Allan says in return with a voice that is very determined. "No, Robin! This is not about me, it's about you and your one-time fear of doing the right thing! I, for once in my life, will take this side no matter what you say."

Robin pierces his disturbed eyes into his longtime friend's. His mind is quite tumbled. The king raises his arm.

"If I may!" he declares. "Guisborne's fate has already been decided by me in due of his actions. Robin?"

He looks at Robin with a serious, questioning look.

"I do not care what happens to me..." Guisborne says, all of a sudden. "But if someone is to finish me off, once and for all, I'd rather have Hood doing it."

He kneels down to the ground and the two gentlemen share a brief moments eye-contact.

"Just for old time's sake."

Guisborne nearly gives away a smile, though Robin is dead serious. He sighs deeply as he takes out his sword. He walks closer to the defeated Guisborne when Father Cornelius interferes once more.

"Listen to your conscience, Robin!" he exclaims, eagerly. "Or more importantly, listen to your heart: Is this what it truly desires?"

"Get out of my way, Father." Robin commands.

Cornelius walks, unwillingly, out of his way and Robin takes his place in front of Guisborne. Guisborne's head is lowered and he does not grant himself with looking up, if only for a second. Robin raises the sword high above his head and is ready to give the final blow.

Like a lightening from the sky a flashback shows itself inside Robin's head! Memories from his late home in Locksley... His father, surrounded by all the people who were once his neighbors, smiles at him. A young Guy of Guisborne runs by the houses and he is smiling too. Robin's sight gets blurred by fire and a earsplitting scream pervades his whole being with shiver. Images of his and Guisborne's story together follows in reverse. Marion's familiar and so very beautiful face joins the pictures and instead he starts thinking of her. And only her. Her hair, her cheeks, her eyes... Her smile. Telling him everything was going to be alright.

Robin lowers his sword and drops it on the ground beside him.

"Go."

Guisborne looks up.

"What?" he wonders, almost irritated by his former enemy's lack of guts.

Robin takes a step back.

"Go and never come back." he continues. "If you ever return to England I will kill you."

Guisborne holds his breath as his eyes are set on Robin's. He then slowly stands up on his feet, glancing at the people around him.

Guisborne left the gathering riding on Robin Hood's own horse. Robin had spared the life of the one man he actually wanted to kill! Even though Allan asked him why several times afterwards, and king Richard as well, he could not put his finger on what the reason was exactly. Or he just did not want to share it.

Much, who knows him better than any living thing, for once was very quiet and had made peace with the recent events by the simple explanation that he did not wish Robin to fulfill them in the first place. He is quite proud of his former master and best friend. The only question left to answer now is-

"W _hat will happen next?"_

Lizzy stiffens as she hears the others coming back to the camp in Sherwood. John, Tuck, Robert, Mary and Lizzy arise as Robin, Father Cornelius and Much sit off their horses to join them. Robin informs, in short, what happened in Langar and the banishment of Guisborne.

"So?" John wonders as Allan gradually arrives too. "What do we do now?"

Robin gives him an empty look as he takes off his bow and sits down on a log by the fireplace.

"Well..." he starts. "What else is there to do?"

There is silence among the outlaws. Or no, I beg their pardon! Not outlaws... Not anymore. On the king's request he has made Robin a landlord again, therefore _Robin of Locksley_ is the name we shall use for him. At the same time Richard had the freedom to pardon all the others of the gang as well. All the way back to Sherwood, Much thought about this and exactly how wonderful it would be living as a master in his Bonchurch!

Allan, who has been tendering his horse for about a minute or so, walks closer to the others. His gaze is set on Lizzy alone and he thought her to be even more beautiful now then she was when he left. She smiles lovingly against him and his face is lit up by a wide smile of his own as he meets her halfway, kissing her on the mouth. Her cheeks turns red as she uses her hand to punch him on the arm.

"Allan!"

Allan laughs as some of the others do too.

"I'm just getting what I'm owed!" he defends himself.

Much tries not to smile and looks meaningly at him. Robin, though, gives away a happy smile out of relief and says:

"Now, my friends," He stands up. "we have come to that one place we did not imagine ourselves ever arriving to. We are free."

He turns around so that he can see everybody's faces.

"We are no longer outlaws. Now we are free not only to fight for a better England but also helping to build it! The king will not repent on his quest of war in the Holy Land... not jet. So that is why he is in much need for us to take care of what is holy to us!"

As he declares that last part he looks, smiling, at Father Cornelius and Friar Tuck who both nod, agreeing. Lizzy is leaning on Allan's shoulder, who has his arm wrapped around her, and Robert and Mary holds each other tightly as they listen to Robin. John and Much is outspread between the others, who all make a circle around their leader.

"Our family. Our friends. Our everlasting hope for the rise of a new day! And our love. Love that conquers all. Including death."

As Robin finishes his speech they all stand silent for a moment. But do not be confused, dear reader, this is not a sad or empty silence! It is a silence that is joyful and fulfilled, just as it should be when everything is in its right place. Robin sees that now.

"Excuse me..." a woman's lean voice says from behind him.

As he turns around he sees the maid from Nottingham, whom's path we have crossed a few times before, walking closer to him with a gentle smile pasted on her wide mouth. Her hair hangs curly and dark down her shoulders and she is wearing a plain, light red dress with straight sleeves.

"Yes?" Robin says and she stops in front of them.

The woman gives away an easy laugh, though she seems very particular in maintaining her regard.

"You're Sir Robin?" she asks.

Robin grins at the tasty sound of his regained title.

"Yes, it seems so!"

"The Sheriff sent me to tell you that Locksley Manor is ready for your resettlement." the woman continues. "And I am also to inform a man named Much..."

Much interrupts her.

"That's me!" he exclaims, anxious.

"...that he may take his place as the master of Bonchurch, if he still is willing."

Lizzy laughs and Much looks as if he could take a leap to the moon! He mingles around among the others, making everybody smile. Robin looks back at the intriguing woman. She giggles openly as she meets up with his gaze.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Angel." she answers. "Angel Boxham."

Robin smiles even more at the hearing of this new acquaintance's name. After all, an angel had been visiting his dreams for some time now so who can blame him for finding it ironic that she would be called just that. And so a new chapter was brought to light.

THE END?

* * *

Songs I used as inspiration while writing this story:

"Love Someone" (Jason Mraz) - main story

"Tiptoe" (Imagine Dragons) - Allan

"Suddenly I See" (KT Tunstall) - main story

"Heavy Weather" (Billie Marten) - Guisborne/Robin

"3 Things" (Jason Mraz) - Robin/main story


End file.
